Wanderland Online
by Alice39
Summary: Everyone expects a lot from Wanderland Online, the first game with realism percentage of 99. However, no one expected this Wanderland to turn into a living nightmare. When Takane, a lucky yet irritable girl, meets with Tsunayoshi, an unlucky yet powerful boy, meet, what will happen?


Wanderland Online

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Wanderland!**

* * *

Summary: Everyone expects a lot from Wanderland Online, the first game with realism percentage of 99. However, no one expected this Wanderland to turn into a living nightmare. When Takane, a lucky yet irritable girl, meets with Tsunayoshi, an unlucky yet powerful boy, meet, what will happen?

* * *

Wanderland Online, the first ever virtual online game that lets players literally play inside of the game itself, with its realism with a percentage of 99. With only a limited number of 10,000 games that are sold for its beta games, veterans and newbies alike scour to get one of these golden games, speculated to be 'the next golden egg of gaming'.

The red-eyed, black haired girl blinked her eyes as soon as her grandmother got inside her room to hand her a boxed package of the newest, hard-to-get game that was the craze of every single person online and offline. A few more blinks, and Takane hugged her grandmother as she said, "Thank you!"

When she finally decided to calm herself down, she sat back to her room and looked at her grandmother in the eye, she decided to ask, "How did you manage to get this, grandma? This was so expensive and there's only limited stocks! I wanted to reserve it a while back, but even the reservations were closed."

"Well, I've heard how much you want it from Haruka-kun," her grandmother told her and she perked up at the familiar name of her friend and when she continued to look on curiously with her red eyes, the older woman laughed and added, "So I pulled some strings and called up some old acquaintances to have two disks of that game."

Takane almost coughed, her grandmother just seemed such a powerful person but decided not to further inquire about that topic. She decided to venture into the other interesting part of the lady's statement, "Two disks?"

"One for you, and one for Haruka-kun." The woman answered fondly and Takane decided in her mind that everyone related to her was probably soft for Haruka - Takane included. As she caught up in these kinds of thoughts, her grandmother stood up and said, "Why don't you try out that game of yours for a little while and I'll call you when dinner's ready?"

"Thanks." Takane nodded her head and then she gave the older girl a smile before she decided to inspect the package and read the manual for a while. A few minutes later, she booted up her laptop to chat with the only person who was on her friend list: Haruka.

Tatataratakane: you online?

There were a few bouts of waiting before her chatbox popped out.

Harutatata: Yup~

She decided to chat with him for a while and typed the first thing that popped inti her mind.

Tatataratakane: Let's play Wanderland Online!

...she seemed a little straightforward but she shrugged, she needed at least a friend there so that she wouldn't be too bored.

Harutatata: suree~ I'm gonna play as Konoha, ne? You'll be Ene-chan?

A fond smile went up Takane's lips. The boy just knew her too well. She wiped the smile on her lips as she typed in her reply.

Tatataratakane: Yup. I'll meet you there.

Without waiting for his confirmation - the boy would agree anyways - she logged off her computer and went to the console just a few feet away from her. Loading it up in the place where the disk should be placed, she placed the special device - a sort of 3D glasses that she doesn't know specifically - and pressed the start button.

* * *

The light was glaring - that was Takane's first thought. It was a wave of light everywhere and Takane almost contemplated that she had just died. A few minutes - seconds? - after though, the wave of white were being overran by black and white checkered tiles literally everywhere and Takane heard a female voice.

"Welcome to Wanderland Online."

Takane turned towards the voice and what she saw was kind of expected. A girl in some robotic - futuristic? - suit was seating in a red floating ball and Takane noticed and pointed out in her mind that the girl was quite beautiful. Long dark hair and kind blue eyes with a weird orange mark just below one of her eyes, Takane had to bite her tongue not to rant off about the types of game developers and instead opted to listen because the girl had said, "Oh! You are our first ever player to logged in. Please wait a second as our sensor scans your sound wave as well as your existence. Please forgive us for the inconvenience."

At this, Takane felt her whole body seemed burning by the flashing lights of the blue sensors and she began to glare unpleasantly at the girl. A few uncomfortable seconds after, the girl went back to giving her a smile as she started to explain, "Before we can start customizing, your character, I'll have to warn you first to think about this thoroughly. Your form would be as is in the game - to be more realistic - however, you will only be given a single character, that is why I would like you to start thinking about which stats you would like to give to yourself, aside from our generated numbers, of course."

A window popped out beside the girl and the girl continued to smile as she began dumping loads of information to Takane, "As the first ever person to log in, our game creator has decided that you shall use your luck to have your stats. Usually, we are to give the players their generated numbers from the scan and just let them add five point to their skill stats but seeing as you are a special exception, the creator had decided to let you have your starts via your luck. Please start spinning this wheel, then."

Takane felt pride at being the first one and a smirk was on her lips as she closed her eyes and opened it - her eyes glinting a bright red. Without any further ado, she spun the wheel with an almost manic smile. She moved backwards as she waited for the results, her gleaming eyes returning to its normal state and she looked on curiously at the female who gave a surprised look but smiled nonetheless.

"This is really, uhm," the girl showed her the results in another opened window and proceeded to continue, "I'll ask the creator if this would be allowed."

"Oh, she's a GM-" Takane stopped her train of thoughts and gaped at her stats.

Str: 10  
Vit: 60  
Dex: 8  
Int: 9  
Res: 9  
Agi: 10

"What kind of overpowering is that vitality?" She asked, a little bit skeptical about her stats. She heard that they were going to start with level one but with stats like that? And not to mention that she heard that stats were also increased as a player's level increase.

"The game creator allows it." The female game master said with a smile and a crinkle of her eyes. She added, "He said that the spinning wheel was supposed to be a game of luck and we are not to blame you for that advantage."

"Oh, sure." Even though she was still a bit shaken with that, there's no helping it. At least she had a head-start. She contemplated for a while and then she asked the game master, "The stats... What are the stats of a normal beginner? There must be a limit, isn't there?"

"Unless there is a special case," Takane knew that the blue-eyed girl meant her but continued to listen, "Normal beginners are only allowed to have 10 as the maximum number for any stats in this starting point."

"But anyways," the girl waved her hand and the stats window closed as another one opened. The girl continued to smile as she asked, "What would your character be named?"

Hearing a familiar voice inside her head, she answered without even thinking about it as she said, "Ene."

The windows typed her name in and after a few loading sequences, the girl gave her another smile. She flicked her finger and a bag appeared in Ene's hands. When the latter looked at her in inquisition, the game master answered, "Inside of it, the Wanderland Online manual, a few potions, and a customary dagger would be found."

She stood up from her chair and added, "I forgot to tell you this, but while we were scanning a while ago, we were able to identify your flame. Flames are an attribute per each character here and they are not computer generated but dependent on the player's existence. Each player can only have one character and I am happy to say that you are of the Storm flame."

"Storm flame?" Takane's eyes bored onto the game master as she looked confused. She drawled out in irritation, "What are these flames for?"

"Sky, Mist, Rain, Storm, Lightning, Sun, and Cloud." The girl smiled at her with gleaming eyes as she explained. "Each of these attributes affect the game, aside from the job classes that a player is to take. This is especially true for those who will be join the ranks of the Mage class."

"You'll explain it, won't you?" Takane said with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course." The game master nodded. She began to explain, "Let us start first with your flame, the Storm. Its Disintegration special trait can induce anything that touches the Flames into decaying and breaking apart, including other Dying Will Flames. The next flame, the Mist. Its special trait is Construction, an optimal necessity especially when using illusions. Next in line, the Rain. Its Tranquility special trait carries the meaning of stillness and pacification. After that, the Sky. Its special trait, Harmony, represents a state without contradiction nor flaws in which the balance of the whole is maintained. "

She paused for a while and she asked, "Sky, Mist, Rain and Storm. Are you following on?"

"Do you believe me to be an idiot?" Takane asked as she looked unpleasantly at her and rolled her eyes. She cleared her throat and went over what she thought, "Basically, the Mist is good for illusions, the Rain weakens other types and the Storm is very straightforward and aggressive. The Sky is a bit weird and I don't know what the hell it is."

"For someone of the Sky flame, you are a bit aggressive but nevertheless, what your answers were correct and you'll understand your flame in time." The game master continued on her lengthy explanation, "Lightning, its Solidification special trait of can be employed harden and increase the firmness of objects. The Sun flame, its Activation special trait has the power to induce and improve the efficiency of any type of activity. Then finally, the Cloud. The Propagation special trait of Cloud Flames carries a meaning of increase and replication."

There was a round of silence before Takane finally nodded her head, "I get it. Is there anything else?"

"No." The girl shook her head and waved her hand as Takane felt herself disappearing, "You'll be teleported in a randomized Level E starting point. I wish you luck, Immortal Ene."

* * *

A/N: I'm inwardly debating on the jobs and oh my god I even sketched out the classes, the 2nd job classes. Hahaha! Also, I gave Takane a Storm flame simply because she's already overpowered (reference on her Immortal - she's literally that on Kagepro) so I didn't give her sky flames. This is a pretty cool thing though and most of the jobs, I kinda based of on Ragnarok online because it is LOVE. Well, childhood love. Speaking of love, this is my favorite fandoms Kagepro and Katekyo Hitman Reborn's lovechild. Next chapter, our favorite Tunafish and a huge announcement will appear! Hope to see you all next time, then, ehehe. ;) this is short but the next chapters would be longer!


End file.
